The disclosure relates to a method as described herein and to an actuation circuit, a computer program and an open-loop and/or closed-loop control device as described herein.
Quantity control valves, for example in a fuel delivery device of an internal combustion engine, are known commercially. Quantity control valves generally operate electromagnetically and are frequently a component of a high-pressure pump of the fuel delivery device. The quantity control valve controls the fuel quantity flowing to a high-pressure accumulator from which the fuel is conducted to the injection valves of the internal combustion engine. For example, the quantity control valve has two switched states, between which it is possible to switch by means of electronic actuation.
A patent publication from this specialist field is, for example, EP 1 042 607 B1.